Wireless technology, vehicle based computing systems, portable phones and computers, biometric IDs, RFID chips storing “cash”—among other things, modern technology is all about portability and convenience. The internet can be accessed almost anywhere, at the touch of a button, in seconds. Purchases can be made online, with the swipe of a card, and sometimes using a chip in a portable device. While all of these innovations certainly make our lives easier, the level of access to an individual's entire life that can be obtained through the theft of one or more implements of convenience can sometimes give cause for alarm. Fortunately, this risk is not unrecognized, and the providers of technological convenience are always striving to provide increased security to accompany modern systems.
Cellular phones can hold an ever increasing amount of personal and financial data. Applications allow access to bank accounts, credit card accounts, and some phones even have chips that store cash amounts for purchases. Unfortunately, due to the fact that most phones are used so often, they are highly susceptible to loss, when a user misplaces or forgets a phone at a location of use. Similarly, phones may make desirable targets for theft, as they are small, portable, and provide potentially expansive access to a person's personal data.